Hurt
by Skovko
Summary: Seth has been gone for a year. Now he's back home where he meets up with his friend Anton and his ex-girlfriend Donna. Donna is now with Hunter but something has changed for the worse with her. She's hurting herself and Seth refuses to let it slide.
1. What happened?

"Good to see you, Seth," Tyler spoke and shook hands with his friend.  
"Good to be back," Seth said.

He looked around.

"She's not here yet," Tyler said.  
"Does she know I'm here?" Seth asked.  
"I told her a couple of days ago," Tyler said.  
"Is she okay with it?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. She didn't seem to mind," Tyler asked.

He stuck his hand in his pocket, took out a key and handed it to Seth.

"You know the way," he said.

Seth made his way to the guesthouse in the back. He was surprised to see it was already unlocked but figured Tyler or his parents had probably been there to clean it for his stay and forgot to lock up. He walked inside the livingroom and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Donna?" He asked.

She jumped. He had startled her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I've spent the night here," she answered, not turning her head to look at him.

He was still standing there, looking at the back of the couch and the back of her head.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.  
"I do that from time to time. They think I'm at Hunter's, and Hunter thinks I'm home. No one thinks I'm gone so I can be alone," she answered.  
"Hunter? That weird guy who used to creep you out by staring at you?" He asked as he made his way around to look at her.  
"Yes, Hunter. We're together now," she answered.

He looked at her. She didn't look up to meet his eyes. He didn't like what he was seeing. Her face looked so thin. She was cuddling up under a blanket which he couldn't understand. It was Summer and way too hot for that.

"Aren't you dying from the heat?" He asked and chuckled.  
"I'm cold," she answered.  
"How can you be cold on a day like this?" He asked.

She sighed but didn't answer.

"Oh well, none of my business. At least come to the pool. A bunch of them are already down there having fun. I'm gonna change and go there too," he said.

He went to the bedroom to put his bag on the bed. He looked at the pillow and sighed. He came back in and looked at her.

"You're scratching again, aren't you?" He asked.

Finally she looked up at him.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.  
"There's blood on the pillow," he answered.  
"So? Who says it's mine?" She asked.  
"If I run my fingers through your hair and touch your scalp right now, what will I find?" He asked as he crossed his arms.  
"You're not doing that. You're not allowed to touch me," she said in such a fury that it surprised him.

She threw the blanket aside and got up from the couch. He was surprised she was wearing long sweatpants and an oversize longsleeved sweater. It was way too hot for clothes like that. He took a long look at her as she made her way towards the door. Even though the clothes was oversize, he could see she had lost weight. He opened his mouth to comment on it but she was out of the door before he had the chance. He sighed and went back into the bedroom to get changed.

He made his way to the pool where most people were. He noticed Hunter sitting on a chair entertaining a couple of girls. He sure had changed the year Seth had been gone. He was no longer the creepy kid everyone avoided. He was a good looking man and apparently the girls liked him now. Seth made his way over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hello Seth," Hunter said.  
"Hunter," was all Seth replied.  
"I don't know if you've heard, but Donna is with me now so don't go getting any bright ideas," Hunter spoke as if he needed to mark his territory.  
"I've heard," Seth said and stood up again.

No way he cared to sit there with that shitty attitude from Hunter. Instead he went into the pool.

He watched her as she made her way from the main house towards the pool. She had a towel wrapped around her body but he could see her legs and arms. They looked so skinny. Once she reached the pool, she dropped the towel. He was shocked to see her ribs stick out like that. She hadn't just lost some weight. She had lost a lot. Way too much.

She went into the pool and went to a corner to stand alone. She was shivering from the cold. No one seemed to notice her, not even Hunter who was still busy with entertaining a couple of girls. Seth swam over to her. He didn't think about it, he just acted. He put his arms around her.

"Let go," she hissed.  
"You're shivering. I'm just trying to warm you," he said.  
"Let go!" She said more firmly.

He let go and just looked at her.

"What the hell happened to you? Are you starving yourself or something?" He asked.  
"No, I just lost some weight. More healthy living and shit," she answered.  
"That is not healthy. I can see your ribs," he said.

She rolled her eyes and tried to push him out of the way. There was no strength in her arms so he moved on his own free will. She used to be able to push him, even if it was just for fun. She got out of the pool, grabbed the towel and hurried back to the house.

Seth looked up at Hunter who hadn't seemed to notice at all. Either that or he didn't care. Seth felt angry. He made his way out of the pool and towards Hunter.

"What the hell happened to her?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.  
"Her weight," Seth said.  
"Yeah, she's fat, I know. She's working on it though even though it goes so slow," Hunter said.

Seth couldn't believe his own ears. He shook his head and walked towards the house instead.

As he walked pass the windows, he saw her sitting in the kitchen. As suspected her hand was in her hair. Even though she had her back against the window, he knew how her facial expression would be one in pain right now. He could see how her nails worked. She moved her hand down and looked at it. He knew she was checking her nails for blood. His mind wandered back to when she had done that when they were together. They had gotten a pregnancy scare and during those days where they didn't know if she was pregnant or not, she had gotten so stressed and scared that she had started scratching her scalp. He wondered what was causing her to do it this time around.

He walked inside the house and made his way to the kitchen. Her hand was up in her hair again. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from her head. She looked at him with big eyes. He sat down next to her, holding her hand in his.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she answered.  
"You're scratching, you're starving, and you're with a douchebag of a boyfriend. What happened to get you to this point?" He asked.  
"Why do you care? You left," she raised her voice.  
"I told you I'd come back," he said.  
"Yeah, after a whole damn year. You just expected me to sit here and wait for you for an entire year," she was shouting now.  
"You're the one who chose to break it off completely," he said, trying to defend himself.

She got to her feet.

"And I'm glad I did," she sneered before quickly leaving the room.

He watched her from the window as she made her way through the big garden and towards the little creek far away from everyone who was on the property. He sighed as he thought about how many times they had been sitting down there together, just looking at the water. He knew he had been an idiot for going away for a year but he had gotten a great oppotunity to wrestle in Germany and he felt like he had to try it, even though it meant being away for an entire year. Unfortunately it had also meant losing her even though that was never his plan. That had been her choice and he couldn't say he blamed her for making it.

Now he was back and something had clearly changed. She wasn't the Donna he knew and remembered. She wasn't the Donna he loved. She was with Hunter now and everything seemed wrong with her. He shook his head, got to his feet and walked to the cabinet where her mother would stash candy and goodies. He looked through it and grabbed a mars bar. He knew it was her favourite.

He sat down next to her by the creek.

"What now? Can't you just leave me alone?" She said and sighed.  
"Are you really gonna stick to your story that you're not starving yourself?" He asked.  
"It's not a story," she said a little too fast.  
"Fine," he said and held up the mars bar. "Then eat this."  
"What?" She asked and looked at him like he was crazy.  
"You used to be able to eat a whole lot of these in a row. Just eat this one and I won't bother you about your weight again," he said.

He was testing her. She knew it just as well as he did. She also knew he was too stubborn to ever let it go.

"Fine!" She sneered as she grabbed the candy.

She felt like a pig as she quickly stuffed her face with it. She needed it gone as quickly as possible to make him back off.

"Happy?" She asked once she was done.  
"Not really," he answered honestly.  
"Asshole!" She sneered as she got to her feet and hurried away.

He sat for a minute looking at the water before getting up himself. He made his way to the guesthouse. He had lost all interest in the party going on at the pool. He just needed to be alone. As soon as he opened the door, he could hear a sound he didn't like. As he made his way towards the bathroom, he started smelling it too. Someone was throwing up and he had a feeling he knew who it was. He pushed the door open to find her on her knees in front of the toilet.

"Are you gonna tell me you just got sick from eating too fast?" He asked sarcastically.

She looked up to see him standing with his arms crossed and a look of disappointment in his eyes. She flushed the toilet and got to her feet. She didn't answer him. She just walked towards him. He didn't move. She tried to walk pass him but he grabbed her around the waist.

"Oh no, you don't," he said.

She felt her feet lift from the floor as he carried her inside the bedroom. He put her down, closed the door and leaned up against it.

"You're not going anywhere until you start telling me the truth," he said.  
"You can't keep me here. People will start to wonder," she said.  
"Who? Your brother who hasn't even noticed you're back yet? Or Hunter who's busy trying to get it on with two other girls?" He asked.  
"I don't have to tell you shit!" She yelled.  
"Yes you do and you're not getting out till you do," he said.  
"Fine, I'm going to bed then," she said.

She crawled under the duvet. She tried to pull it tight around her body but she was freezing. He looked at her, trying his best not to break down from what he was seeing, but it was hard when she was lying there like that. Of course she was cold when she was starving herself like that. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He sighed and gave up. He walked away from the door and crawled under the duvet as well. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close as he tried to warm her. His other hand went through her hair. She hissed as he felt all her small wounds, trying to snatch her head forward and away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He pushed the arm under her neck instead, trying to hold her as close as possible.

"What the hell happened?" He asked in a low voice.


	2. Is it my fault?

"Seth?"

Seth opened his eyes. It was dark outside. When did he fall asleep? He looked at the figure lying in front of him. She was still sleeping.

"Seth, are you in here?"

He heard someone calling. He recognized the voice as Tyler. No need for Tyler to see his sister in here in bed with Seth even though they were both dressed and it was all rather innocent. Seth removed his arm from her waist and crawled quietly out of bed. He hurried out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him before Tyler could see Donna in there.

"Hey man, what's up?" Seth asked.

Tyler held up two beers and smiled.

"Haven't seen much of you today so I figured I bring a little of the party to you," Tyler said.  
"Let's go outside," Seth said and headed towards the front door.  
"What? You got a woman in there since you don't wanna be in here with me?" Tyler said jokingly.

If he only knew how right he was.

"It's just so hot. The heet in here is killing me," Seth said.

They sat down in the grass in front of the guest house. Tyler opened the beers and handed one of them to Seth. Seth took a sip and looked across the garden towards the noise at the pool.

"Party still going strong?" He asked.  
"Many have left but many are still there. You wanna come join us?" Tyler asked.  
"Nah, still on German timezone in my head. I'm too tired," Seth answered, hoping Tyler would buy the excuse.

They sat a little in silence, sipping on their beers.

"I saw Donna earlier," Seth finally said.  
"You did? I didn't even notice she was here," Tyler said.  
"I think she left quickly again," Seth said.  
"She probably went home with Hunter," Tyler said.

Hunter. Seth frowned as he heard the name. If Hunter wasn't there anymore, he had probably gone with one of those two girls or maybe even both. Seth wondered why Donna was with him when he clearly wasn't above trying to pick up other women at a party she would attend to, not to mention it was her own brother's party.

"What happened to her?" Seth asked.  
"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.  
"She didn't seem like her old self," Seth said.  
"I don't know. We rarely talk," Tyler admitted.  
"You don't talk to your own sister?" Seth asked.  
"It's not like we ever were close. You know that," Tyler defended himself.  
"Have you even looked at her recently? I mean, really looked at her?" Seth asked.  
"What am I supposed to see?" Tyler asked.

Seth shook his head.

"Nothing. Just forget it," he said and sighed.

Seth finished his beer and stood up. Before he could leave, Tyler spoke again.

"It hit her hard when you left," he said.

Seth looked down at him.

"For a week she barely came out of her room. We were beginning to think she had gotten a depression. Then suddenly one day she came out all dolled up and said she was going to a party. One party turned to many and she partied her ass off for three months straight, like she wanted to drink away the memory of you. It was in that period of time she got together with Hunter and they've been together since," Tyler said and stood up too, looking at Seth, waiting to see how he would respond.

Seth didn't answer. He just turned around and started walking inside the guest house again. Tyler's words were roaming in his head. He walked into the bedroom and looked at her.

"So it's my fault?" He asked out in the air.

She rolled over in her sleep and he looked at her face.

"I left and you couldn't cope?" He asked.

He felt his tears roll down his cheeks. He quickly reached up and wiped them away. He felt so guilty all of the sudden.

She woke up as the morning sun hit her face. She opened her eyes and saw Seth standing against the wall next to the window with his arms crossed. He was staring at her.

"What are you doing? It's like 4 in the morning," she said.  
"Is it my fault?" He asked.  
"I don't think you're able to control time so no," she answered.  
"Is it my fault what you're doing to yourself?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything," she said as she got out of bed.  
"Bullshit!" He raised his voice.

His tone scared her. She looked at him as she slowly backed towards the bedroom door. He pushed himself off the wall and followed her just as slowly.

"I'm just gonna go, alright?" She asked, almost in a whisper.  
"No, you're not," he answered.  
"Seth, please, you're scaring me right now," she pleaded.  
"I don't fucking care," he said.

She turned around to leave but he was quickly next to her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the little kitchen.

"Sit!" He commanded.

She sat down and looked at him. He opened the fridge and took out some eggs.

"I knew I could count on your mother to fill up this place with some food for me," he said.

She watched him work. Eggs, salt, peber and curry all in a bowl mixed together. He poured them in a frying pan and started making scrambled eggs.

"You used to say I destroyed the eggs with all that curry," she said.  
"You did. First you killed the egg flavour with the curry, then you scrambled the shit out of them for way too long and in the end you poured ketchup over in case there was any egg flavour left," he said as he was pouring the eggs on two plates.

He put the plates on the table and soaked them in ketchup.

"So why have you made a plate for yourself? You don't like them that way," she said.  
"Well, being away missing you made me do crazy things to keep the memory of you, including making eggs your way. I ended up liking it with time," he said.

He handed her a fork.

"Dig in," he said.

She watched as he started eating.

"I said, dig in," he repeated.  
"I'm not hungry," she said and put the fork down.  
"Suit yourself but you're not leaving this table until you've emptied that plate," he said as he continued eating like the situation was normal.  
"You know I don't like cold eggs," she tried.  
"Then I suggest you start eating now while it's still warm," he said.  
"Seth, please," she tried.  
"No! No please, no excuse. Eat!" He barked.

She grabbed the fork and slowly started to eat. The tears were running down her face. He noticed but didn't comment on it. He just watched her silently as she slowly made her way through the plate.

"Good girl," he said once she was done.

Those words made her break down. She started sobbing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried.

He got to his feet and was quickly next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her up from the chair.

"I can't stand seeing you like this. Me leaving might have tricked this whole downward spiral with you so I'd like to think that me being back home again will somehow help you get better," he said.  
"I hate you! You left me! You fucking left me and I hate you for it!" She yelled.  
"Well, that's too bad because I love you," he said softly as he lifted her up and carried her back into the bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed.

"So, here's my plan. I'm keeping you here for some days. I'm gonna feed you no matter how hard you try and fight me. You won't get a moment alone, not even when you need to go to the bathroom. I can't have you throwing up again," he said.  
"I don't believe you. You're fucking insane," she said.  
"I might be," he said.  
"You can't keep me here!" She yelled as she got up from the bed and tried to push him out of the way.

He lifted her up with ease and laid her down on the bed. He straddled her and held her arms down as he looked at her.

"You can make this easy or hard on yourself. You can eather agree to this arrangement or I'll get the handcuffs from my bag and make you," he said.  
"Handcuffs? Really?" She asked.  
"Hey, I remember how much you used to enjoy being in them. You can't really blame me for bringing them here. I was hoping you'd still be single and missing me," he said and smirked before climbing off her again.

He walked over to his bag, pulled out the handcuffs and showed them to her.

"So what's it gonna be?" He asked.  
"Fine," she said and rolled over on her side so her back was against him.  
"Aw, and here I was almost hoping you would pick the hard way," he chuckled.  
"This doesn't change anything. You're still an asshole and I still hate you," she sneered.  
"I don't mind that. Hate me all you want as long as you just do as I say," he said.


	3. Does it hurt?

Seth kept true to his word and didn't leave her alone the next three days. Although it annoyed her a great deal, especially when it came to going to the bathroom, there was also something nice and comforting about having him close all the time. It felt safe. And to be fair, he did try and give her as much privacy as possible and turn his back on her whenever they were in the bathroom.

After three days Seth was starting to feel good about this whole thing. She had gotten some colour back in her cheeks and he told himself that he could see an improvement in her body. However, he was wondering why no one seemed to miss her. Had she really been doing this hide and seek game for so long that everyone just assumed she was somewhere else and that they didn't need to worry about her?

He understood why they left him in peace down there. After all, they had agreed on letting him stay there as long as it was needed until he found a place on his own so they gave him his privacy, but why wasn't anybody concerned about her? Her family just assumed she was with Hunter and Hunter just assumed she was home. No one even bothered to pick up the phone and call her to check up on her.

They had slowly approached each other over the three days, finding each other again, bonding with each other again. A lot of things seemed easy to get back into but a lot of things had changed as well. She had changed but he knew the real her was still in there somewhere and he knew he could get her out again.

"How long have you been playing both sides?" He asked as he dumped down on the couch next to her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"It's been three days and no one is missing you. This makes me think that you've done this a lot, hiding down here, telling people you are somewhere else," he answered.

She sighed.

"I've been doing it for almost the entire year," she said.

She let out a loud shriek in surprise as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up on his lap. She hadn't expected that to happen but it felt really nice to be close to him again. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. She relaxed and put her arms around his neck, allowing him to hold her. He took in the scent of her hair and slowly moved his head down to kiss her temple, her cheek, moving towards her mouth, hoping she would allow him access.

"Seth, have you seen..." Tyler swung open the door and stopped as he saw them. "...Donna?"

The last part came out in a low voice as he saw them sitting there.

"What the fuck?" Hunter growled behind Tyler.

Donna quickly left Seth's lap, leaving him with an empty feeling.

"It's not what it looks like," she said.  
"Really? Because it looks to me like you're cheating on me," Hunter sneered.  
"Ha! Like you're any better," Seth said and got to his feet.

Hunter and Seth stared at each other.

"Should we tell her about those two women at the pool party you tried to pick up?" Seth asked provocative.  
"You stay out of this!" Hunter sneered.  
"I don't think so. You treat her like shit and she deserves way better," Seth said.  
"She sure doesn't deserve someone like you who just runs away and leaves her hanging," Hunter said.

The words hurt. Hunter had struck a nerve, and by the look on his face he knew it. He smirked at Seth before grabbing Donna's arm and dragging her out of the guest house.

"You no good, filthy, fat, little whore. Look at you. You're disgusting," Hunter sneered.  
"What the fuck did you just say?" Seth's voice sounded.

Hunter turned around, surprised to see Seth had followed them outside. Seth pushed Hunter so he let go of Donna's arm.

"What did you just say?" Seth raised his voice.  
"Seth, please," Donna said.  
"No Donna, I am not gonna let him talk to you like that," Seth said.  
"Why? Why do you even care?" She was raising her voice too.  
"You deserve better than this piece of shit," Seth said.  
"Yes, I do. I do deserve better but guess what? You left and I chose Hunter instead so fucking deal with it," she yelled before turning around and running back into the guest house again.

Seth pushed Hunter again.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" He sneered before turning around as well, running back inside the guest house to find her.

He locked the front door behind him so Hunter and Anton wouldn't come back in.

"Donna?" He called as he made his way through the livingroom.

He stopped by the closed bathroom door and tried the handle. It was locked.

"Donna, open the door," he said.  
"Go away," she said from the other side.  
"Open the god damn door or I'll kick it in," he said.  
"God, why do you always have to be so brutal and dramatic?" She asked as she unlocked the door.

He opened it and immetiately looked at the toilet. He signed in relief as he saw it was empty.

"What? Do you really think that little of me?" She asked.  
"You can't really blame me for that," he said.  
"Whatever. I'm taking a shower," she said.

She pulled the shower curtain and stood behind it while undressing. She threw her clothes out before turning on the water. He stayed in the bathroom, looking at the curtain. She was so close yet so far away.

"Do you love him?" He suddenly asked.

It took a couple of seconds before she answered.

"No," she said silently.  
"Then why are you with him?" He asked.  
"I needed something, someone, to keep my mind away from all the pain," she answered.  
"Did it work?" He asked.  
"No," she said, fighting to hold her tears back.

He took a step closer to the curtain. Not sure why he did it. He sighed.

"He only brought more pain," she suddenly said. "A different kind of pain though."  
"That doesn't make it any better," he said.  
"I know," she said.  
"He brought you down, called you all the names in the book, had you starving yourself," he said.  
"God, I know that, Seth! Please shut up about it," she said angrily.  
"That's no way to treat a woman," he said.  
"Neither is leaving her," she fired back.

He looked down at his feet. She was right. He left her and he was to blame for her being hurt. However, he was not to blame for everything happening since Hunter had entered her life.

"I would never call you any bad names or force you into hurting yourself like that," he said in a low tone.

She didn't answer. He walked all the way up to the curtain.

"Did you hear me?" He asked.

Still no answer. He didn't care anymore. He pulled the curtain a little to the side and looked at her. Her eyes were closed but her face screamed of pain as her nails were digging into her scalp. She gasped as he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands down. Her eyes flew open to see him standing there fully dressed under the water with her.

"Seth, please, I'm naked," she said as she tried to pull her arms away from him so she could cover herself.  
"I can see that. Nothing I haven't seen a million times before," he said, still holding on to her wrists.  
"Let go," she said.  
"Stop hurting yourself," he said.  
"Why don't you just leave? That's what you're good at!" She yelled.  
"Shut up!" He yelled back before crashing his lips into hers.

He finally let go off her wrists and pushed her up against the wall while kissing her. Her arms went around him, dragging him close as if she never wanted to let go. She smiled as he finally broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Just shut up," he said and smiled too.  
"You're soaking wet," she said.

He turned off the water and stripped out of the wet clothes. He threw it on the ground. She kept standing up against the wall, just watching him. She bit her lip. He still looked as amazing as she remembered.

He looked at her as he was finally out of his wet clothes. He felt how he got an erection and he couldn't hold back any longer. She needed to be his again. He wouldn't have it any other way. He took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. She followed willingly.

He laid her down on the bed and started kissing her down her chest and her stomach. He felt her ribs with his fingers as he was moving downwards. She looked so fragile and he was afraid of breaking her. He was gentle in his touches although he wanted nothing more than to just throw her around on the bed like a crazy person.

He couldn't help but smile once he reached down between her legs. The way she looked, her scent, her taste... he had missed everything about her. By the sounds she was making as he was working his tongue and fingers on her, she had missed him too. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he made her cum. He gave her one last stroke with his tongue before moving back up to kiss her.

"God, I've missed that tongue," she confessed.  
"Better than the idiot?" He asked.  
"I wouldn't know. He doesn't go down on me," she answered.  
"What?" He asked as he pulled his head back and looked at her like she had just told him the secret of the universe. "Why not?"  
"I don't know. Something about thinking it smells weird and tastes funny. Can we please not talk about him right now? It's kind of killing my mood," she said.  
"Remind me to go down on you endlessly many times to catch up for the missing year," he said and laughed. "But as for right now..."

He didn't finish the sentence. He rolled on top of her and pushed himself inside her. He pushed himself up on his arms so she wouldn't take too much of her weight.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.  
"You won't break me," she answered as she tried to pull him back down.  
"You just seem so fragile," he said as he slowly lowered himself down again.  
"I can take it," she said and kissed him.


	4. You mean that?

He was standing next to the window in the darkness. His eyes kept roaming between her in the bed and the person in the garden outside. Not that he felt like it was anything to worry about but he just kept track of the situation.

"What are you doing over there?" She asked.

His eyes went back to her in an instant.

"Just go back to sleep," he said.  
"Come join me," she said.  
"In a minute," he said.

She watched him for a little while.

"Seriously, is the grass outside more interesting than me?" She asked.  
"What? No!" He blurted out as his eyes landed on her again.  
"Do I have to put you in your own handcuffs just to keep you in bed?" She asked in a tempting voice.  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Actually," she said as she stretched out her entire body, putting her wrists together above her head. "I wouldn't mind having you putting me in them like you used to."

He bit his lip. She was a little temptress and he felt his dick starting to twitch by the sight of her.

"You're so fucking sexy," he said in a low tone, almost growling.  
"Mind coming over here and show me just how sexy I am to you?" She asked.

His eyes went back to the garden as he caught movement in the corner of his eye.

"Seriously?" She asked, feeling kind of rejected.  
"Just gonna get rid off him first," he said.  
"Who?" She sat up with wide open eyes.  
"Hunter. He's been stalking around out there for quite some time now. Clearly he didn't take the hint that he's not welcome," he said.  
"For crying out loud," she said and sighed.

He walked away from the window and over to her. He leaned down, grabbed her around the neck and kissed her.

"I'll get rid off him," he said.  
"Play nice," she said.  
"When have I ever been known to do that?" He said as he made his way out of the room.

She got out of bed and walked towards the window. Sure enough, Hunter was down there. She sighed again. Why did she ever let herself get involved with him? He was a straight up idiot and had been that way from the very beginning. She turned her head towards the figure approaching Hunter in the darkness.

"Play nice, Seth," she said out in the darkness.

She quietly opened the window so she could hear their conversation.

"Hunter!" Seth yelled.

Hunter turned around and faced Seth.

"Just leave, Hunter. She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore," Seth said.  
"I'd like to hear that from her own mouth," Hunter said.  
"I don't want anything to do with you anymore," she said.

Both men looked up at her. She had forgotten she was naked as she was leaning her upper body out of the window. Seth smiled widely at the sight of her while Hunter frowned.

"What the fuck, you whore? You couldn't even get dressed first?" Hunter yelled.

Seth's fist went clean into Hunter's face, taking both Hunter and Donna by surprise.

"You don't get to talk to her like that! In fact, you don't get to talk to her at all ever again!" Seth yelled.

Hunter held his hands in front of his nose as he looked scared at Seth.

"Just leave, Hunter. Leave and never come back," she said from the open window.

Hunter didn't say anything. He just turned around and ran away. Seth looked up at her. She was still hanging half way out of the open window.

"You!" He yelled up to her.

She looked at him.

"You better be on the bed in three seconds when I get back in!" He barked before turning around and running for the front door.

She quickly shut the window and threw herself down on the bed.

Seth had a wild look on his face as he entered the bedroom three seconds later. He looked at her and smirked as he saw she was in bed. He went to his bag and grabbed the handcuffs. He couldn't take it anymore. She might look fragile and all but he needed her so bad. He needed to feel her like he used to. As his eyes met hers again, he saw she was smiling widely as she saw the handcuffs. She needed to feel it too.

He was fast in bed, kissing her hard and passionately with his hand firmly planted in her hair, tugging in it, making her moan by his rough movement. He grabbed her hips and swung her around on her stomach. He grabbed her wrists and cuffed them on her back. He lifted her up on her knees and forced her upper body down on the bed again. His hands firmly planted on her hips again, he pushed himself inside her.

He didn't give her time to breathe or anything. He just thrusted in hard, dragging her towards him, hearing how she was screaming out for him to continue. That was the Donna he knew and remembered. That was the Donna he loved. He kept going, feeling how her walls squeezed his dick as she screamed out in pleasure as he made her cum. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back up as he thrusted into her one last time and came himself.

"God, I've missed you," he said and kissed her neck.

She turned her head to kiss him.

"I'm glad you're back," she said.  
"I'm not leaving again," he said.

He pulled out of her and unchained her. He laid back on the bed and dragged her up on his arm.

"See. I didn't break," she joked.  
"I know. I still would like to see some more weight on you though," he said.  
"It's getting there slowly," she said.  
"I'm gonna keep feeding you till I'm satisfied," he said.  
"And then?" She asked.  
"And then I'm gonna fuck you some more," he answered.

She let out a short laugh of amusement.

"I wanna show you something," she said.

She rolled around and grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to the bed. She found what she was looking for and handed him the phone. He was looking at a little house.

"I'm thinking about buying it," she said.  
"Really?" He said as he scrolled through the pictures. "It looks cozy."  
"It does, doesn't it? It's been on the market for a while now and it's rather cheap. Of course it needs some fixing but I'm good with my hands," she said.  
"And I'll help you with whatever you can't do yourself," he said.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd move in there with me," she said in an unsure voice, scared of what he might say.  
"You mean that?" He asked.  
"It's okay if you don't want to. You just got home and a lot has changed and..." He cut her off with a kiss.  
"I'd love to," he said as he broke the kiss.  
"Yeah? You mean that?" It was her time to ask.  
"Yeah, I mean that. We already wasted a whole stupid year being apart. Why waste anymore time?" He asked. "Besides, if I hadn't gone away, we probably would be living together by now."  
"Not in that house though," she said.  
"Yeah, you're right. It really is a cozy house so maybe it was for the best I went away so you could find it for us," he joked.

She slapped him.

"Don't you dare ever go away again," she said.  
"Never," he said.


End file.
